Linebacker G-87 MSGL (DXMD)
|sell=2766 |manufacturer = Steiner-Bisley GmbH }} The Linebacker G-87 MSGL, or simply Grenade Launcher, is a weapon in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The weapon previously appeared in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, and returns in Mankind Divided with the ability to fire four different types of ammunition. Overview The grenade launcher is able to fire four types of specialized grenades: fragmentation grenades, gas grenades, concussion (flashbang) grenades, and EMP grenades. Compared to firearms, the grenade launcher fires in an arced trajectory. However, aiming of the weapon is assisted by the on-HUD trajectory prediction that appears when the "aim" button is held down. While in aiming mode, the player's mobility is limited, just like in the iron sights mode of conventional weapons. Unlike conventional hand grenades, which will bounce on impact, grenades launched by the grenade launcher do not bounce and will immediately explode on impact (unless explosion is delayed by the Chaff augmentation). Because grenade launcher grenades do not bounce, the predicted trajectory in aiming mode will show only one splash zone on the ground. This differs from the projected trajectory when throwing hand grenades, which instead shows two ground zones (one for the initial landing, and the other for the impact after the bounce). On explosion, grenades launched by the grenade launcher generally have the same effect as conventional hand grenades. For example, fragmentation shells fired from the grenade launcher do the same damage as those thrown by hand.Damage to Adam Jensen is identical between the Grenade Launcher and hand grenades (image). Damage to the sentry bot is also identical between the Grenade Launcher frag grenade (image) and hand grenade (image). For each type of ammunition, the respective effect radius appears to be the same as that of the corresponding hand grenade.See image showing that the radius of the gas, EMP, and concussion shells appear to be same as those of the corresponding hand grenades. The blast radius of the fragmentation shell is slightly above 7 meters (same as that of the corresponding hand grenade).The blast radius can be confirmed by using the rangefinder of a scoped weapon to measure distance to a nearby wall, and then launching a grenade at the wall to see whether it damages yourself. Compared to conventional hand grenades, the grenade launcher permits grenades to be launched at a higher rate of fire and at a longer range than what is possible with hand grenades. A drawback of the grenade launcher is that each type of grenade requires 4 inventory slot, and stack only to 10. This drawback is mitigated by the weapon's ability to load 6 grenades of each type before additional inventory space is needed. Additionally, the grenade launcher itself has a small inventory size of 8 slots, the same as that of a machine pistol. Gameplay Since each of the four types of grenades has a different utility, the grenade launcher is able to complement nearly any type of playstyle. Fragmentation shells are able to decimate any human-sized enemy, no matter how armored or tough they may be. Moreover, a single detonation will detonate any other hand grenades, mines, or grenade shells within its blast radius. Concussion shells can stun a whole group, allowing Jensen to follow up with takedowns or move to a better position. Gas shells add the ability to neutralize entire rooms silently and elegantly (provided they don't have gas immunity, or klipspringer to leap to safety.) Last but not least, EMP shells are effective against both augs and mechanical enemies. Unfortunately, shells are incredibly rare, and the majority of the ones found in the world are of the frag variety. The other three shell types are primarily only found in vendor inventories, at small quantities for a high price. As noted above, the grenade launcher can load 6 of each type of grenade, which can be accomplished by cycling through the different ammunition type in the weapon management interface, and then pressing reload to loading the grenades from inventory. Fully loaded, you have 24 tactical munitions total at your disposal, more than enough for most missions. The weapon's recoil and reload speed can be improved by upgrading the Cybernetic Weapon Handling augmentation branch. However, the practical benefit of doing so is marginal, given that this weapon does not require the precise aiming that is needed for conventional firearms, nor does it require constant reloads in the midst of combat due to its tactical nature, and sheer force projection when the right shell is loaded against the right enemy. Although grenades immediate explode upon impact, as stated above, there is one notable exception to this rule. If the Chaff augmentation has been unlocked, Grenades fired in close proximity will be affected by this augmentation, resulting in delayed explosions. Additionally, when entering aiming mode, the Chaff augmentation will create static noise that may be distracting to the player. Therefore, the Chaff augmentation may be hindrance to usage of the grenade launcher. Locations Only four usable units can be found throughout the game: * One can be looted off of the police van directly next to the metro station in the Překážka district (has 4 gas grenades loaded). * One can be found inside Viktor Marchenko's office in G.A.R.M. (2 frag grenades loaded). * One can be bought from Nada Birak at the Cigar Lounge after some sleuthing (2 frag grenades). * One can be bought from Mikael Mendel's shop during martial law (4 frag grenades). Trivia *The Linebacker MSGL appears in the reveal trailer for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, being deployed against Adam Jensen by Viktor Marchenko near the end of the teaser. **Unlike in the trailer, the Linebacker proper does not have the ability to fire airburst grenades. **Marchenko himself also does not make use of it when fought in the game proper, opting to go with the laser cannon implanted in his right arm instead. A usable unit of the launcher can be found in a weapon locker inside his office at G.A.R.M. station however, as a probable nod to this. *The Linebacker MSGL's magazine and feed system were likely inspired by the FN P90. *The ammunition boxes clearly specify a 12 shell capacity, yet they can only hold 10. *It is one of three weapons that can only ever be used by Adam, the other two being the tranquilizer rifle and stun gun. Gallery 20160929163930_1.jpg|Case studies of the Linebacker G-87 MSGL. 20160929164327_1.jpg|The Linebacker G-87 MSGL's upgrade options. Victor-Marchenko-trailer-2.png|Viktor Marchenko using a Linebacker G-87 in the Mankind Divided reveal trailer Renders Grenade Launcher DXMD.jpg|Grenade Launcher. Grenade Launcher front angle DXMD.jpg|Grenade Launcher front angle. Grenade Launcher sculpt DXMD.jpg| sculpt of Grenade Launcher. References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided